


Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise I'll Give it Back)

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag, just very fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Lots and lots of different kisses





	Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise I'll Give it Back)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE   
> I did post earlier this week tho so it's kinda ok maybe?   
> Anyway I'm sorry
> 
> Also this is really short but I just needed to write some fluff   
> And this consists of fluff and not much else (actually nothing else)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

**LAZY**

Lazy kisses were slow and soft, they were often located at 2am when the darkness surrounded them and they were tangled together for warmth. Dan’s lips at 2am were soft and slow, they whispered words in every press of lips that made Phil shiver with happiness. 

At night, when they were too tired to do much more than kiss after marathoning yet another anime, Dan’s kisses tasted like hot chocolate. They were soft and warm, relaxing after an exhausting day, but not strong enough like coffee to wake Phil up.  
His lips would push and pull against Phil’s, filling him with a tingling warmth that ran up his fingers and curled around his toes. 

 

Sleepy kisses, often never contained anything other than their lips, there was no tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, no hips grinding down on each other. It was just them, and the occasional hands tangled in curly hair. 

Often their lazy kisses were slow, they were like breathing fresh air after being inside for too long, there wasn’t any need to rush anything because they weren’t doing anything anyway.

 

**EXCITED**

When Dan got excited his whole face lit up, his hands moved too fast and his eyes sparkled as though they were lit like firecrackers. He would smile too wide for them to kiss properly, his hands tangled in Phil’s hair, or his jacket, or sometimes the loops in his belt. 

Excited kisses were filled with laughter and fast pecks, they tasted like lemonade and meringue. Fizzy and sweet, in every way possible. Dan’s hands burned when he was excited, they held Phil’s face as though he needed to hold onto him so he could understand the excitement.

These kisses were often found after Phil had won a photography competition, or when Dan had planned a date that he couldn’t wait for. Phil could always tell when Dan was excited and happy by the way his eyes sparkled before pecking Phil on the lips, unable to hold a kiss for long as he was smiling too much.

 

**I’M SORRY**

Sorry kisses were the worst kind of kiss, because they felt sad. They were slow and wet, often from tears down Dan’s face, he was the type to cry when they fought, every tear he shred broke Phil’s heart. However, it took something to reach a horrible point before Phil would start to cry. Dan would always apologise if Phil started to cry because he knew that he had pushed too far. 

It tasted like a windy storm, the rain and leaves were scattered everywhere, there was salt from tears left over on Dan’s lips and occasionally he would shake from the pain of arguing. They didn’t fight often, but when they did it was like a hurricane, words they didn’t mean thrown around until they struck the other in the heart.

Phil hated I’m sorry kisses because they hurt like the argument they’d just had, they were usually rough and Dan would clutch at his hair as though he was sure that Phil would leave if he didn’t hold on tight enough.  
They were filled with breaks and whispers of apologies, 

_ I didn’t mean it.  _

_ I’m so sorry.  _

_ I love you.  _

 

**I MISSED YOU**

When Dan was busy marking tests or when a major photography competition was coming up they tended to not have much time for each other. After such a time, kisses were a must. Phil loved I missed you kisses because they were passionate and fiery. Their hands would tangle in hair, their tongues pressed against one another. 

These kisses were hot like a fire, warming Phil from the inside out. It tasted like toasted marshmallows, a little bit charred and smoky, but sweet and soft as well.   
They would usually kiss until they couldn’t breathe, breaking apart so that their faces were resting close, whispering words like, “I missed you,” as though the other didn’t already know. Until one of them couldn’t stand being apart any longer and would lock their lips again. 

 

**I LOVE YOU**

The best kiss however was the I love you, the slow and powerful kiss that spoke words they could never truly express. It would transition from soft and slow, to rushed and powerful in a heartbeat but throughout it all the other always understood what was being said. 

I love you kisses tasted like Dan, slightly chapped, vanilla lip balm and something indescribable that Phil could never work out. These kisses tasted like words that were too precious to be spoken, but needed to be felt.  
It was hands cupping faces as though the other was as fragile and beautiful as porcelain, it was pecks on noses and along cheekbones. 

It was the words that they whispered in between every kiss, “I love you,” as though the other person needed the reminder, as though they couldn’t feel it too. 

I love you kisses were the best kinds of kisses because they expressed so much more than those three words ever could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a request on my tumblr! I would love to hear your ideas for this series!!!  
> [Nerdydisneychild](https://https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com//)  
> I love you all xxxx


End file.
